Online retailers typically provide a detail page for each item in their electronic catalogs. The detail page may contain a variety of information about the respective item. For example, the detail page may have the title of the item, the price of the item, various options for the item, multiple images of the item, customer reviews and ratings for the item, specifications for the item, other items that are similar to or are accessories for the item, and so on. While such detail pages may look great on large-format displays of desktops and laptops, a detail page may lack usability when rendered upon a small-format display of a smartphone or tablet.